1. Technical Field
This invention relates to bed rails and, more particularly, to adjustable bed rails that prevent a child from falling out of a bed, yet allow easy access to a child when desired.
2. Prior Art
Foldable or collapsible bed rails are used on adult sized beds to prevent young children from falling out of the bed and are normally purchased to avoid the expensive practice of purchasing so called “youth beds” that are used only temporarily because they are longer and wider than cribs but lower and smaller than adult beds. It is also advantageous to use collapsible bed rails for small children when traveling or staying overnight at a dwelling provided with only adult beds.
Safety side rails for beds or the like are well-known in the art. A known safety side rail apparatus includes a pair of spaced-apart foot members adapted to be placed under a side edge of a mattress, and a side panel secured to the foot member for preventing a child from falling off the mattress. When the safety side rail is no longer needed, the foot members are withdrawn from the mattress and pivoted inwardly into substantial alignment with the side panel for storage. A disadvantage of this known type of safety side rail is that it is difficult for an adult to reach over the safety side rail when it is mounted on the bed to lift the baby out of the bed to or change the baby's diaper. A need exists for a safety side rail having a panel which can be readily moved from a safe-closed position for blocking or preventing a child from falling off a bed, and an open position allowing ready access to the child, even though the safety side rail is still mounted on the bed.
Accordingly, a need remains for bed rails that are easily adjustable for accessing a sleeping child.